Across New Horizons
by BornCreed
Summary: The world of Dragon Ball will be rocked to its core with the arrival of a new warrior. Who is this mysterious man, and what is he doing on Planet Namek? Ongoing, Updating bi-weekly.


**Author's note and list of power levels at the end.**

* * *

Planet Namek. Coordinates 9045 X/Y; located in a ternary star system; a planet with three suns, no night, and the current home of the Namekians, a race of green humanoids that were formerly a well-known space-faring species, before a cataclysmic climate shift. This very same, now recovered and peaceful planet was under assault by none other than the tyrant Frieza of the Planet Trade Organization, a group run by him and his father, operating by enslaving powerful races and using them to conquer alien territories to be sold to the highest bidder. The warlord had come to Namek for another reason, however, and ordered his men to scour the planet in search of seven mystical orbs called the Dragon Balls, which when gathered would summon forth an eternal dragon, who would supposedly grant any wish, even immortality. It had been days since Frieza and his army first arrived, their inhuman search for the dragon-balls began; slaughtering whole villages as they searched, leaving very little untouched on the usually peaceful planet. One of these few, unviolated areas was a simple island. This little patch of land, two miles long and a single mile across was littered sparsely with trees and plains of grass. There was very little to be seen here but still, it was peaceful.

The serene atmosphere was quickly swept away as the clouds high above split, a low rumble filling the air, the tips of grass and the leaves of the trees being tinted a blazing mix of red and orange as a ball of flames fell from the sky. Not even seconds had passed before the sphere of burning destruction slammed into the dirt, hitting dangerously close to the edge of the island and shattering the earth beneath it, shards of terrain flying into the air creating a deadly cloud that spread across the land. Smoke rose to mix with the dust, the two weaving an intricate dance in the aftermath of the crash before finally starting to disappear, the dust settling once more on the ground and the smoke dispersing into the wind. In the center of the small crater that had been formed by its landing was a relatively small white pod, with a single window made of red, semi-translucent glass. Water poured in from the south edge of the crater, slowly filling the cracks in the dirt and make making the ground muddy and uneven. After a few minutes the pod sunk and shifted as the muddied terrain gave way to its weight. The pod's smooth surface suddenly split in the front, a seam appearing in the hard, slag-covered metal as the space-faring vehicle's door opened with a low hiss. Inside of the pod was a rather large figure, hidden by the shadows of the surprisingly roomy spaceship, its consoles and controls built into its round interior to provide optimum space for the passenger. Slowly, the figure emerged, its rough tan hand gripping the edge of the door.

Pulling itself from the pod the figure rose up out of its ship, a low grunt accompanying the action as it was revealed to be quite obviously a male, his body lined with faded scars and rippling muscle, a short-shouldered variation of the signature armor used by Frieza and his men resting on the warrior's chest. The protective apparel was primarily white in color, with the armored sections being a dull gold. At his waist was a furred coil, leading down to his lower body that was covered by the bottom of his short-sleeved jumpsuit, cut off by white boots that came up to mid-calf on the man, their stripped tips a slightly more vibrant yellow than the shoulder pads and stomach of his armor. Slowly, the warrior looked over his shoulder and back at his pod, seemingly not bothered in the slightest by what would obviously be his skewed perception of color, a scouter resting on the right side of his face, its vibrant blue screen momentarily lightning up with yellow text as it gave out a beep, alerting him to several power levels nearby. Almost none of them garnered his immediate attention; the majority of the detected powers no higher than 4,500 at most, with three exceptions, two which were only slightly above his own power and the third completely dwarfing his.

Quickly the man's hand rose, pressing a button on the device's side and stopping its scanning, the strange face-wear silencing itself with another light beep. He knew very well just who the scouter had picked up, and had he not stopped its automatic search it would have quickly overloaded at the third reading. With a low, unintelligible mutter, his hand grabbed the edge of the pod once more, the man floating into the sky enough to lift it out of the muddy crater, water filling it more rapidly, and moved it to solid ground. He turned his gaze back to where the three power levels were. Slowly, a grin spread on his lips as he released his pod, the air around him exploding into blue light as he took off, leaving behind a rapidly fading trail as he soared through the air, his wildly spiked hair being blown in all directions by the wind as he flew into the distance, heading straight for the powers his scouter had picked up.

* * *

Sat in his hovercraft, Frieza found himself in quite an annoyed mood. Not only had this village's elder refused to reveal the location of their dragon ball, but the old fool had gone as far as to destroy their scouters, making it much more troublesome to locate the next village. As such, the tyrant would have been more than happy to simply sit by and watch his loyal henchman Dodoria slaughter him, but Frieza found his gaze wandering back to the trio of Namekians that had arrived on the scene earlier. If the Elder was killed first they may spring into action and kill more of his lower ranked henchmen, and that was an annoyance Frieza did not want to deal with. Just before Dodoria struck the old man down Frieza quickly called out to him, his narrowed eyes still on the so called 'warriors', "Wait Dodoria! Kill the young ones first!"

The Purple-skinned alien froze in the middle of his flight, quickly changing directions and diving down to land in front of the Trio of Namekian warriors, his feet hitting the ground with a near silent thud. Dodoria's lips were curled into a sadistic grin as he stared at his three soon to be victims, speaking slowly as he stepped forward, "Hehe… It will only take ten seconds to kill you!"

The seemingly leader of the Namekian trio quickly shifted into a more ready stance, the bodies of a few of Frieza's lackeys behind him and his partners as he bared his sharp teeth, shouting defiantly at Dodoria. "Kill me? Give us a break; you can't beat all three of us at once!" The Namekian's companions nodded in agreement, readying themselves in case the large brute lunged at them.

Dodoria's smirk only grew as he began to flicker out of sight, quickly uttering the last words the Namekian's would hear, "I can't beat you? That's funny…" He reappeared directly behind the leader of the group, his arm buried deep into in the back of warrior with his three-fingered hand bursting out the front of the Namekian's chest in a spray of purple blood. Just as quickly, Dodoria drew his arm back out and turned on the next Namekian, who was still too shocked to even try and defend himself as Frieza's second strongest henchman opened his mouth and unleashed an almost nonchalant blast of ki, ending his life in a macabre flash of light. As Dodoria quickly advanced on the final warrior he found himself somewhat pleasantly surprised when his first two blows were dodged. This would almost be fun if he wasn't playing with the poor thing.

The last Namekian warrior backpedaled as quickly as he could, dancing back across the grass of his homeland with practiced but somewhat frantic movements, leaping into the air and screaming in anger as he thrust his arms forward, firing a ball of ki right into the rushing alien's face, "Huuah!" A decently sized explosion rocked the surrounding area as Dodoria took the blast head on, not even seeming to have tried to dodge. The Namekian grinned to himself a bit, panting ever so slightly from the effort those few moments of dodging took, only for his grin to be wiped away and quickly replaced with shock.

Dodoria stepped out of the crater left from the blast slowly, chuckling lowly at the expression on the Namekian's face. As fun as that was, it was time to finish this, he wanted to move on to the main event. His eyes drifted to the Namekian elder's visage of horror and then the two equally terrified children before he finally returned them to the warrior in front of him, charging forward and slamming his head into the Namekian's torso, throwing all his weight into the flying tackle. They soared through the air together, Dodoria slamming the Namekian into a nearby rock face with ease, using his body as a battering ram and forming a solid crater in the stone, quickly pulling his spiked dome out of corpse, watching as it slumped down from the wall, its eyes blank and lifeless and purple blood pouring from its abdomen and the back of its skull.

Frieza's frown had been replaced by the usual, arrogantly cruel smirk he wore as he watched the display of brutality, slowly turning in his chair to look up once more at the Namekian elder, his words quickly shaking the old Namekian from his shock, "You should understand there is no use in resisting or trying to run now, correct?! Why don't you come down and have a chat with me!"

The tyrant's last words were more of a demand than a question, something that the Elder picked up very quickly. He floated down with a small, somewhat feeble growl of hesitation, making sure to place himself between the children and Frieza as his angered glare was met only with a smug smile.

Frieza paid little attention to Dodoria as he made his way to Zarbon's side, focusing instead on the Namekian elder as he began to speak once again, leaning forward slightly in his hovercraft, "You broke our precious scouters, a crime which I would normally consider inexcusable. However, I'm more than willing to forgive you and leave in peace. That is, if you're willing to give us the Dragon ball. I'm sure Dodoria's little display there has shown you just how futile resisting is, and if you try it again, the children will be next." Frieza pointed a single finger at the two hugging Namekians for emphasis, his lips still curled into that same vicious smile.

The elder was visibly shaking now, his head hanging down for a moment before he glanced back at the two children behind him, his four-fingered hands clenching into fists slowly. _'Forgive me, Grand Elder, but it's for the children…'_ Slowly, the Namekian elder looked up and at Frieza once more, letting out a somewhat uneasy breath as he nodded, "Very well, I will give you our dragon ball, but promise you won't hurt the children."

Frieza's eyes crinkled ever so slightly as his smile grew a bit more pleasant, leaning back into a more relaxed position in his chair once more as he folded his arms in his lap, "See? How hard was that? I'd imagine things would have been a lot easier for your village if you'd agreed to my requests earlier."

Zarbon flipped his hair so his ponytail rested over his shoulder as he stood next to Lord Frieza, two dragon balls held tight in his grasp while the two Dodoria was previously carrying rested on the ground behind him. What an ugly, naive species; he couldn't wait to see Lord Frieza wipe them out.

Within moments, the Namekian had slipped into the hut and walked back out with a dragon ball in hand, visibly sweating now as he stopped a few paces away from Frieza and his henchmen, holding the ball out for a lackey to take from his grasp, "Here, now take it and leave like you promised!"

The warrior quickly came to a stop, still a decent distance away from the confrontation as his aura faded from existence. He floated down quickly, landing on a relatively large cliff and watching as Frieza and his henchmen quickly went about betraying the Namekian elder, shaking his head as Dodoria slammed his elbow into the alien's chest. He had heard the beginning of their interaction before the transmission suddenly cut off, and from what he was seeing now he could only assume that the Namekian had somehow managed to destroy their scouters. This would have been interesting to see, no doubt, but unfortunately he had to fly slower than his maximum to avoid drawing too much attention. That wouldn't be too much of a problem now that Frieza's scouters were out of commission, of course. The thought brought a grin to the man's face as he rested his foot on a nearby rock, leaning on his leg to watch a bit closer. Just as Dodoria snapped the Elderly Namekian's neck while he was distracted by the death of one of the children at Frieza's hands, the warrior's scouter suddenly came to life, a beep alerting him to a rising power level, higher than most of the one's he had picked up earlier but still inferior to Frieza's elite henchmen. He turned his head ever so slightly, watching with curiosity as the rather distinct sound of a child shouting echoed throughout the surrounding area.

Gohan had reached his limit, his anger quickly beginning to boil over as he watched those brutes slaughter the Namekians with ease. He saw the big, stupid-looking purple one raising his hand to strike down the last child and something in him snapped, his body moving and his mouth opening before he could even stop himself. "STOP IT!" With a scream of rage Gohan's aura burst to life around him, the young half-Saiyan zipping down and slamming his foot into the side of Dodoria's head, sending the brute flying into the side of a nearby Namekian building. He stood there in defiant anger even as the alien stood no worse for wear, glaring up at him and speaking in a low, pain-promising tone, "I'm going to kill you!"

Dodoria had just begun to stand up fully when another set of feet slammed into the side of his head, this time sending him tumbling into the dirt. Krillin quickly landed between the Namekian child and Frieza's downed henchmen, glancing back at Gohan as he heard his name. Without another thought he turned on his heel and rushed over to the last surviving Namek, scooping his up in his arms, running solely on his will to survive right now as he shouted at his young friend, "We need to move, now! Hurry Gohan!"

As the adrenaline faded from the half-Saiyan's system and he watched Krillin begin to take off he quickly realized just what he had done, fear starting to replace the bravado he felt. Gohan gave a quick, fearful nod and took off almost immediately after Krillin, the two off them beginning to race away from the group of Aliens, Gohan faintly hearing Frieza demand that Dodoria chase after them before starting to speed up even more, desperate not to get caught.

Krillin glanced back and over his shoulder quickly, still carrying the Namekian child who had thankfully not struggled against his grip, his eyes widening in shock at just how fast Dodoria was for someone of his size. He looked forward again, pouring as much Ki as he could into his flight, but even then he knew he couldn't out speed the brute. He shouted out to Gohan, knowing that despite his years of training the boy was still slightly stronger than him, "Give it everything you've got, he's too fast and at this rate he'll catch up to us in no time!"

Meanwhile on the somewhat distant cliff, the warrior was too caught up in his shock to think about whether or not he should chase the two newcomers and Dodoria. His hands had clenched into tight fists the moment he saw them, his eyes widening in slight shock. For the first time since he had arrived on the planet, the man spoke, his voice low and surprisingly smooth despite his intimidating appearance; "What… What the hell are they? They look similar to Saiyans but they don't have tails. Is it possible that a few Tuffles escaped the war and repopulated elsewhere? That doesn't make sense either; they're much too strong to match the descriptions of Tuffles I've heard… Screw it, I'll find out myself!" With a quick nod, the man took off into the sky once more, careful not to ignite his aura as at this distance it would without a doubt garner Frieza's attention, taking a somewhat tediously slow pace until he was sure he was out of sight, quickly beginning to soar through the sky as fast as he could, giving chase to Dodoria and the Tuffle-like creatures.

* * *

It only took a few more moments of flying for Dodoria to begin riding the two earthling's tails, Gohan glancing behind them once more, his fear slowly slipping back into anger as he shouted to Krillin, keeping his eyes on the purple brute as his thoughts returned to the vicious slaughter of the Namekians, "He's right there! Let's land and fight!"

Krillin just shook his head, keeping his gaze in front of them as he held the Namekian a bit tighter, shouting back to Gohan nervously as he tried not to think about how close Dodoria was to them. "We can't win Gohan! Just keep flying as fast as you can!" The earthling's mind raced as he tried to think of what he could do, Krillin's eyes widening in realization suddenly. This plan would allow no hesitation, or the purple brute might catch on. He called out to Gohan once more, swerving close to the boy in his flight and holding out the Namekian almost forcing the boy to take it, "Hold the kid Gohan and close your eyes!"

Dodoria let out a loud, maniacal laugh behind the two earthlings, making sure they knew he was right behind them as the bald one turned around, drawing a fist back, "Whatever you're trying, it won't save your life!" Just as Krillin's hands went up to his forehead, Dodoria's mouth opened wide, firing a beam of Ki similar to the one he used back in the village to kill the Namekian, Krillin quickly swerving upwards to avoid the blast as it slammed into the dirt below, annihilating an entire island.

Krillin slowed down ever so slightly, making sure he was in optimum range as Dodoria's blast had just slammed into the island, not letting the bits of terrain that peppered his back from below bother him as he poured Ki into the air in front of his face, shutting his eyes tight and shouting with all his might. A blinding flash of light seemed to pour out from between Krillin's hands and in front of his forehead, right in front of the wide-eyed Dodoria, "Take this, **Solar Flare!**"

Dodoria could only scream in agony as he was blinded, his hands coming up to furiously rub away at his eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness he saw. His own shouts of rage drowned out the celebratory cheer of Krillin, and by the time the purple alien had regained sight all three of them were gone. He gave his eyes a final rub, blinking in surprise as he started to look every which way, his confusion at what had just happened quickly turning into anger, "What? Where the hell did they go?!" He flew around the surrounding area, quickly sweeping over every last crevice of crack he could see. Finally, Dodoria's temper ran short and he took off, heading straight up and high into the sky, bringing his hands up above his head. "They're too damn small, I can't find them. This is just pissing me off; I'm going to blow everything up!" The alien thrust his hands down, firing a blast much larger than any of the previous ones he had made at the island directly below him, its eerie light tinting the grass and surrounding waters moments before it reduced the island to nothing. "Die!"

The warrior floated in the air above Dodoria, a frown on his face at the fat bastard's impatience. Now he would never know who, or more specifically, what those aliens were, they were most likely dust in the wind now, along with the Namekian kid they saved. His fists were clenched once more, he had half a mind to go down there and punish Dodoria for his incompetence, until… His scouter came to life once more, alerting him to the fact that the three were in fact alive. His fists slowly relaxed as he began to grin; maybe he would have his answers after all. With a quick press of his scouter, the warrior was off once more, following the three of them as they headed away from Dodoria, barely missing the purple alien being downed by two quick blows from none other than the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

* * *

Dodoria gasped for air as he began to crawl his way onto land, glaring angrily at his assailant, "V-Vegeta?! What the hell do you think you're doing attacking me?" Finally, the purple brute rose to his feet, still glaring at Vegeta even though the prince had no reaction beyond a casual smirk. Slowly, Dodoria's eyes went to the scouter on the side of Vegeta's head and he relaxed a bit more. Perfect, he could take the device from Vegeta, and quickly report back to Lord Frieza. Maybe even get a promotion and become Frieza's new right hand man instead of Zarbon.

Vegeta stood silently with his arms crossed, smirking arrogantly at Dodoria as the alien questioned him, completely ignoring the question in favor of mocking him some, "Hello Dodoria! It's been quite some time hasn't it… Of course, while you've stayed exactly the same, I've changed. I'm certain you know by now that without Frieza here, it will be oh so easy for me to kill you."

Dodoria growled in anger for a moment before returning Vegeta's smirk twice-fold, standing up a bit straighter as he shook his head, seemingly in amusement. Slowly, the six-finger alien raised his hands, one clenching into a fist while the other kept itself open, holding itself out to the Saiyan prince, "Oh really? Did you forget that you're just a pathetic little saiyan? How about you hand over that scouter and run away, and we can pretend like this never happened."

Vegeta's smirk only grew as he watched Dodoria's display of confidence, chuckling lowly at the alien's request, "Oh, out of scouters are you? I was wondering why you didn't investigate my arrival on this planet sooner. I guess that means I get can close without being detected, perfect." Slowly, Vegeta reached up, taking the scouter off the side of his face and holding it out to Dodoria, promptly dropping it on the ground. Just as he saw the Alien begin to grin and speak, the prince's face twisted into one of cruel satisfaction, raising his boot and smashing the scouter into pieces.

Frieza's second most powerful henchman recoiled in shock, staring at Vegeta with wide eyes, "What the hell did you do that for?! Now you're just as blind as the rest of us, you won't be able to find the Frieza or the Namekians, which means you can't find the dragon balls!"

If it weren't for the fact that he found Dodoria's voice so utterly annoying at this point, Vegeta would have laughed at the purple bastard again. But, he settled instead for his trademark sneer of superiority, uncrossing his arms now as he tapped his foot on the dirt to get any leftover bits of scouter off of it. "Poor, poor Dodoria, so naïve… you see, when I was on Earth I discovered they had a neat little trick. They could sense energy. There was a Saiyan there that also had that exact skill, and if a low life peasant can do it, who in their right mind would think the Prince can't do it with just as much ease? All I have to do is kill you and then go after Zarbon; he was with you after all wasn't he?" Vegeta glanced behind himself for a moment, staring at where he felt a rather high but inferior power.

Confusion flashed on Dodoria's face for a moment as he shook his head quickly, not bothering to respond to Vegeta's comment about Zarbon and instead focusing on what he had said about sensing energy. "Earth? Now it makes sense! Those two runts I was chasing were earthlings; you allied yourself with them didn't you?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn to be a bit confused, snapping his head back to look at Dodoria, his eyes narrowed harshly, "Earthlings can't come here, and even if they could I would have sensed and crushed them by now. Are you imaging things, or are you just too stupid to tell if you were chasing Namekians or Humans?"

Dodoria growled in anger, quickly swiping his arm through the air in front of him as he held back from just charging the Saiyan, "Shut up! Just get out of here before I kill you. You should be thankful I'm letting you live!"

Slowly, Vegeta's stance shifted, the Saiyan prince's legs spreading to shoulder width as he crouched down a little, flexing his arms ever so slightly, "What's wrong Dodoria? Are you afraid? Well you should be. I know your scouter wasn't broken when I fought Cui, and I know you're aware of my true power! You're scared because I'm stronger than you now, aren't you Dodoria?!"

Vegeta had hit the nail right on the head, but despite this Dodoria refused to give in to the concept of Vegeta being stronger than him, the fear still showing clearly in his eyes as he drew his arms back and over his head, screaming angrily at Vegeta, "The scouter was faulty is all! Don't you dare mock me!" He thrust his arms forward, a shockwave of Ki exploding out from his palms and causing a massive explosion, Dodoria putting his full power into the attack.

Even though Dodoria had given the blast his all, it didn't do so much at touch the Saiyan prince, Vegeta standing calmly behind the alien with that same smirk on his lips. "Don't underestimate me anymore, Dodoria. That attack wouldn't hurt even if it did hit." Vegeta's smirk grew as he saw Dodoria tense, already knowing what he was going to do without the alien even moving. He caught Dodoria's arm with ease as it flew back to slam into him, quickly jumping over the sweep that followed while keeping his grip. Within seconds, he had flipped over and behind Dodoria once more as the purple brute turned, grabbing his other arm on the way down and grunting as he pulled both of them back painfully, a vein bulging in Vegeta's forehead as he threatened to rip Dodoria's arms right out of their sockets. "Saiyans become stronger after ever fight, don't you know that Dodoria? The stronger the enemy, the more our power increases! The damage I was dealt on Earth only served to make me that much stronger, that is the might of the Saiyan race!"

"V-Vegeta, wait! If you let me live I'll tell you a secret! A secret about Planet Vegeta!" Dodoria began to beg for his life, the difference between him and the Saiyan prince now painfully obvious. He was struggling with all his might against Vegeta's grip but it didn't budge so much as an inch, both their arms shaking with the effort as sweat dripped down Dodoria's face. As the pressure finally lightened Dodoria let out a sigh of release, stumbling forward and quickly turning to face Vegeta, not wanting to risk being caught in the Saiyan's hold once more. One of his hands held his shoulders as he grinned, ignoring the Saiyan prince's threat to kill him if he didn't speak immediately and starting to float into the air, his words the only thing keeping his life from ending right now. "Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed during a collision with a meteor like Frieza said… The Saiyans were strong fighters, and soon a few of them were starting to come close to even the elite like me and Zarbon. They were multiplying, and it was pretty obvious that they wouldn't follow orders soon so… Frieza blew the entire planet up, along with everyone on it!" Dodoria began to laugh, his aura coming to life around him as he turned around, sparing Vegeta once more glance, "You should be thankful, Frieza blew it up while you were off planet because you're a genius in combat. No wait, you stay right here and I'll go get him so you can thank him yourself!"

Vegeta's eyebrows had furrowed the more Dodoria spoke, his gloved hands slowly clenching into fists as he watched the alien take off, most likely to try and warn Frieza. Slowly, Vegeta's clenched hands relaxed, his face twisting into a cruel smirk as he brought his hand back slowly, a ball of Ki gathering there quickly as he shouted after Frieza's third in command, "Don't get me wrong Dodoria! I care very little about Planet Vegeta or its long dead inhabitants! I just regret being a slave all my life without knowing it. Die you fat bastard!" With a grunt, Vegeta thrust his hand forward and grit his teeth, a blast of Ki racing through the air, quickly catching up and engulfing Dodoria in a blinding flash of light, reducing the alien to nothing more than smoke. Vegeta began to laugh as he dropped his hand and began floating upwards, turning away from the eternal resting place of Dodoria's ashes, "Frieza's scared of the Saiyan race's might, eh? Well, I'll be sure to show him he is right to fear our infinite potential!"

* * *

Vegeta hovered high above one of the many island of Namek, his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked in every direction, shouting in rage finally, "Zarbon, I know you're around here! I just killed your partner, so come out or I'll reduce this entire place to dust!" While he was confident that Frieza's right hand man was somewhere in the area, he felt a bit of uncertainty. He was still fairly new to sensing Ki despite his boasts to Dodoria, and he didn't know what he was sensing. Just as he thought he felt a spike of Ki his head snapped towards the waters below, where a fish leapt out of the water and flailed for a moment in the air, only to dive back down into the depths.

Floating a fair bit higher in the air, the strange warrior that had taken to following Krillin and Gohan had his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face. The Prince of all Saiyans here… That was a concerning development, and by how easily he had disposed of Dodoria it was obvious Vegeta's power was stronger than his. But that was of little concern, up here he doubted the Saiyan could really sense him, and the fish seemed to have taken the Prince's attention and turned it into frustration, obvious by how quickly he blasted away after yelling something about taking the dragon balls from Frieza. Thankfully, almost immediately after Vegeta had disappeared from sight the two earthlings and the Namekian child came out from hiding. At least he had a name for them now after listening to Vegeta and Dodoria's conversation, or at least he assumed them to be the mentioned earthlings. They had his attention regardless; the child had enough power to land a blow on Dodoria. A surprise blow, but a slightly damaging one none the less, not to mention the interesting technique the bald one had. As they emerged from their hiding and began to leap from island to island, he began floating down, turning his scouter on once more to keep them in his vision. Soon, they stopped at a cave, and he was floating once more stationary above them, watching as they began to enter. It was a surprise he had been not been sensed yet, considering that these earthlings were apparently much more skilled in the ability than Vegeta.

Krillin thought they were in the home stretch now. Bulma was at the end of the cave, hopefully, and Vegeta hadn't noticed them. Life was relatively less stressful. He shot a small grin at Gohan and the small Namekian they had rescued, quickly starting to walk in before he froze in place, his eyes widening in shock. Krillin quickly turned to face the entrance of the cave, whispering under his breath in shock, "N-no. No, no, no, no! We were so close!" He hung his head a little and clenched his fists, ignoring the questioning look from Gohan and the Namekian.

Gohan was curious as to what had suddenly gotten Krillin so riled up. They had escaped Vegeta and the other aliens, right? The fish had convinced him that he had missed sensed something, and it had been a good ten minutes or so since then. They should be in the clear! He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt it, his eyes widening in surprise as well as he slipped into a fighting stance. Someone had followed them; somehow they had been tracked back to the cave. He felt his whole body shake, this person felt at least as strong as Vegeta was back on earth, and neither of them could stand up to that power, even now.

Slowly, the warrior touched down just outside of the entrance of the cave, his lips curled into a small smirk as he realized they had sensed his presence finally. It was a matter of time, he was about to go follow Vegeta instead, at least the Saiyan Prince seemed a bit more competent, to the point of confusing him for Zarbon due to the similarity in their power despite the fact that he knew he was a bit weaker than both of them. He crossed his arms over his chest slowly; the black fur around his waist slowly shifting until it came loose, revealing itself to being a tail as his distinctly spiked hair swayed with the wind. He had a vague resemblance to Goku and Vegeta that only another Saiyan would share. Whether it was the pitch black of his eyes and hair or the rippling muscle that lined his body, or even the rather blunt hint in the form of the tail, it was obvious. This man was a Saiyan, and he had found them. "Hello, earthlings…"

* * *

_Hello and Good Friday to anyone reading! (at the time this was posted anyways)_

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story, Across New Horizons. The basic concept of this story was inspired in a way by the new game that is coming out soon in the US, Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Of course, the only real concept I took from there is the presence of an additional character, as well as certain events playing out differently. When I heard about this new Dragon Ball Z game and how it was to feature character creation, I couldn't help myself honestly. My mind began to race as my interest in Dbz was rekindled. I began researching, rereading the manga and I even watched a few of the movies and some of the anime. I am making this story because I want to make a Dbz fan fiction that has an original character inserted into it both tastefully and believably. Now, my character is by no means an insane powerhouse at this point, and I want to keep as much of his information as possible to be revealed in the process of the story, but don't worry; he won't be stealing the spotlight in a typical Mary Sue fashion anytime soon. Now, as for the power level list. I'm making this because another source of inspiration for me was Npberryhill's fan fiction, _**Bringer of Death_. _**_The system used there works well and is easy to understand when you get down to it. So, I will be using some elements from it in this story. Of course, I honestly recommend you go read his masterpiece after you read this, as it is leagues further into the story and just amazing in general. That's all I have to say for this chapter, leave any questions in the form of a review, and have a great day!_

**_Power levels:_**

**_Unknown Saiyan: 18,250-21,000?_**

**_Namekian Warriors (Full Power): _3,000**

_**Namekian Warriors (Suppressed): **_**1,000**

_**Frieza's Soldiers: **_**Ranging from 1,825 to 2,500**

_**Dodoria:**_** 22,000**

_**Zarbon (Beauty form):**_** 23,000**

_**Gohan (Suppressed): **_**5**

**_Krillin (Suppressed): _5**

_**Gohan (Angered): **_**12,250**

_**Vegeta: **_**24,000**

_**Frieza: **_**530,000**


End file.
